Scars
by charming-notion
Summary: Snape and Bellatrix share a night together and discover some things.  PWP. Rated M - this is sex, people.


"Snape."

"Lestrange."

"Half-blood bastard."

"Elitist bitch."

Every time, they made this exchange. Every time, they locked eyes, channeling pure hatred. Every time.

Bellatrix circled him, like a cat cornering a mouse. "Think you can handle this, _half blood_? After all, tampering with someone so high above you may just kill you."

Snape let out a cold laugh " Save the theatrics Bella. We both know I'll have you screaming my name in five minutes."

Bellatrix got her wand at the ready. Snape showed no emotion. He figured she would put him under the Cruciatus Curse, or kill him, or cause some other painful torturous thing to happen to him. She after all, was the most sadistic person he knew. Well, the most sadistic after the Dark Lord. Instead she flicked her wand and his robe was off. She too was instantly naked. She went before him, ands close as possible without touching him, and whispered in his ear " Now, Severus, isn't that a little better?" Snape didn't answer her verbally. Instead, he grabbed her waist and started kissing her violently.

Bellatrix deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue with her own, biting on his lower lip, drawing his blood. She pulled away, licking the blood off her own lips. She was intoxicating. Snape knew why he slept with her all these years, behind her husband's back, behind the Dark Lord's back, a dark secret from the world. Not that Rodolphus or the Dark Lord would care. Bella was quite the infamous hussy. And they all knew Rodolphus ran around on her as much as she did on him. No. They wouldn't care about adultery – a minor sin compared to the holocausts the Death Eaters had inflicted. No. This was a matter of blood. Specifically, the purity of it. That was why Bella bit him – to make him bleed. She enjoyed it.

Snape went to her, standing seductively before him. Instead of kissing her again, he went behind her, moved her hair out of the way. He kissed her neck, and trailed kisses down her shoulder until he reached the Dark Mark. He ran is tongue over it, and Bellatrix moaned. She lifted him up with a finger on his chin, and noticed the thin grey scar that ran jaggedly from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. She traced it with a fingernail before kissing it. Snape was shocked at such a tender move from such a cold-blooded killer. He gave an amused smile, before nipping at her neck.

Soon, Snape had enough of just kissing her. His snaked his hand around her lower portion, teasing her thighs, feeling how wet she was for him. He inserted two fingers inside her, making her moan loudly. He started painfully slowly, picking up the pace, going harder, faster, rougher, making her arch and moan. She finally came to an earth-shattering release. When he removed his fingers from her, he looked her, half mockingly, and full of lust. " And that was just my hand." Bella threw him down on his large four poster bed. " Shut up and fuck me."

Snape flipped her over, and in one quick motion, he entered her roughly. That's how they liked it, down, dirty, and rough. He seemed to be slamming into her body, so much smaller than his, delighting in every moan she made for him, every grunt of his saying her name. Their hips bucking against eah other in frenzied rhythm, they reached their peak at the same time, screaming each other's names.

They lay there, next to each other, exhausted. Bellatrix curled up next to him, her back to him, her hand clutching her wand that was on the bedside table. Snape turned over, to catch a glimpse of her perfect back. Except it wasn't perfect. There was a long reddish white raised scar, just along her spine. It looked as if someone dragged a red hot poker across her back. _Or a wand_. Snape thought as he traced a finger along it. He didn't get very far, because Bella had flipped over, her wand at his throat.

"Don't touch me."

He smirked. " You weren't saying that an hour ago."

"I mean it, half-blood. Don't test me."

Snape knew enough to let up. He was curious, however. "I only want to know what happened."

Bellatrix relinquished her wand and drew the sheet up around her. She whispered to him. "Rodolphus."That's all she had to say. Snape knew the sick tendencies of Rodoplohus Lestrange. He wasn't surprised that the man's twisted ways extended to the marriage bed either. He wasn't sure if even wanted to know the story behind the scar. Besides, even if she had told the whole story, Snape may have left the bed and killed him right then and there. Bellatrix traced her hand down the scar on Snape's chest. He looked at her.

"One of the Dark Lord's punishments."

Again, that was all that needed to be said. The Dark Lord was infamous for being merciless, even to his own followers. Both Bellatrix and Snape had failed enough missions to see his wrath thrown in their direction.

The secrets were out now. Well, as much of the secrets as either Severus Snape or Bellatrix Lestrange would care to admit to anyone. But now he knew why she was in his bed more often than she was in her husband's. Snape was never good at personal relations, he was horrible at dealing with women. And even though he loathed her, he did feel sorry for her. He stroked her hair as they both drifted off to sleep, oddly calmed by the fact that the secrets were finally revealed.


End file.
